


Culture Shock

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Banter, Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Complete, Cute, Dalish Courtship, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Handfasting, Happy Ending, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, POV Dorian Pavus, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strip Wicked Grace, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, i had a lot of fun please enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: "People are people!" Sera always said. Dorian's never gone around asking about Dalish culture and in dating Lavellan he almost forgets his dear Inquisitor isn't human.Until Dorian proposes by complete and total accident.Aaaaaaand is the last to know.





	1. Chapter 1

Being Dalish hadn't had an impact on his relationship with Dorian- until a fateful routine afternoon became the happiest day of Lavellan's life.

Inquisitor Lavellan perched on the edge of his desk chair, sifting through documents Josephine needed input on about agreement this and trade treaty that and rubbed his temples as a tension headache brewed in his skull. Sunlight streamed into his huge chamber at the top of Skyhold castle and he longed for an excuse to push the paperwork aside and do literally anything else but decipher another Orlesian scribe's flowery cursive. 

As usual, Dorian was the ideal distraction. 

Footsteps echoed up the stairs and Lavellan braced himself for more responsibility and sighed in relief when it was Dorian. "Thank goodness."

"Not the usual reaction when I walk into a room." Dorian jested. He noticed Lavellan's downcast eyes and tired posture. "I haven't seen you at all for a few days, and you've been distant at best for weeks after all this political business. You need to give yourself a break, amatus. I'm ordering it on behalf of the imperium, since none of them are here and it amuses me."

From the sound of it, the distance had worried and upset Dorian too. "You're right- it's difficult for me to leave anything unfinished." Whether it was every loose end in the corners of the map in the Hinterlands or something a companion needed, Lavellan was compelled to do it all. He forced himself to stand up from his desk and physically leave the mess of papers and parchments behind to be embraced in Dorian's arms. "Hmmmmmmmm." Dorian squeezed Lavellan slightly and the elf realized it'd been awhile since they'd even hugged or had a meal together. 

Dorian kissed Lavellan's cheek. For all he knew, Dorian missed contact with Lavellan as much as he ached for it. "I want to bond with you. Become closer in these times."

Lavellan's heart skipped a beat and then pounded double time.

Did Dorian just say that?

So suddenly-

"You- you want to Bond with me?"

Dorian pulled back from hugging Lavellan and kept his hands on Lavellan's hips, looking at him with puzzlement. "Well of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Bond? With me?"

Dorian chuckled. "You keep repeating it- yes I do!"

Lavellan threw his arms around Dorian and laughed, taking him by surprise. He buried his face in Dorian's chest and squeaked with joy. Oh, humans loved fast and hard! His heart could explode with happiness, hearing the words any Dalish longed for from their lover.

Bonding.

They'd been together a few months but- oh yes he wanted to be Dorian's. Forever. "I love you."

"We've been long overdue for a moment together- yes, I love you too." Dorian smiled at Lavellan. "Want to go for a walk that might end in the cellar?"

"Yes- anywhere with you!" 

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Inquisitor? You've really been cooped up far too long! Come on, some of that honeyed mead Josephine thinks she can hide from me."

-~-

Dorian didn't know what had gotten into Lavellan. He was practically bouncing off the walls, grinning and laughing and overly merry even sober. While Dorian knew Lavellan enjoyed his presence, suddenly Lavellan's eyes would shine with pure, complete delight when he looked at him. Even pursuing demons and trekking through stormy forest or sandy wastelands didn't water down his jubilant mood.

It was infectious. 

A few days later Lavellan was chatting animatedly with Josephine in the main hall as Dorian passed by, both of them waving enthusiastically at him on his way up to the library. He glanced back too quickly and bumped into Varric. "Sorry! Sorry, forget to look out below."

"Har har." Varric nudged Dorian and grinned conspiringly. "Look at Lavellan, he's been talking to Josephine all day! Once those two get going they just don't shut up."

"I wonder what about," commented Dorian.

Varric snorted. "Your wedding."

"Oh haha- that's a new one."

Varric laughed as Dorian walked away. He was alarmed at the fact that even Solas smiled at him (somewhat painfully) on his way up the staircase.

It was like being at a party, except he didn't know who was throwing it or why. It was unnerving. 

Honestly, it was wonderful. Dorian's heart was light and he sighed deeply. They were working and fighting hard, and yet the entire fortress seemed alight with Lavellan's cheerfulness, struggling to keep alive with the strongest camaraderie he'd ever seen. Birds cawed high overhead and he settled in for a study session, determined to wring out every bit of arcane knowledge he could find in the albeit outdated library.

Lavellan interrupted his study time and Dorian glanced up at him, a smirk already on his face. "Can't stay away from my dashing good looks?"

"You know it." Lavellan took Dorian's hand and tugged playfully, trying to drag him away without a second to spare. "Come on, I need your opinion on an outfit!"

"Amatus, you always know who to trust with such vital matters." Dorian chuckled and followed Lavellan up to his quarters. The elf ducked into his closet and shut the door to change. Dorian rolled his eyes. "Trying to be modest now?"

"I want you to see this on me properly!"

"Fine, fine." Dorian tapped his foot and his impatience vanished as the door swung open and Lavellan stepped out.

It was formal and intricate, a deep purple tunic embroidered with swirling patterns of gold. A pale cream silk sash rested on his waist and Lavellan turned so Dorian could see the gold winding all around from the edges of the tunic material up his back, the sharp collar just below Lavellan's short hair. The sleeves came to his wrists and he had delicate gloves to match the sash. It'd obviously been tailored to fit perfectly and Dorian realized Josephine was probably to thank for the inquisitor's exquisite clothes.

Somehow Lavellan looked shy, uncertainty in his face. "Do you like it?"

Dorian swallowed. Oh, he looked more beautiful than anyone Dorian had ever laid eyes on. Even in Tevinter, people would stare with admiration. "My dear Lavellan- you couldn't have worn this to the Winter Palace lest you outshine the Empress herself."

Lavellan beamed at Dorian. "Really?"

Dorian approached him and gently kissed him on the lips. "Stunning," he whispered. "Everything about you is stunning." Lavellan's hazel eyes were brought out by the gold and Dorian kissed him again, pleased as Lavellan kissed back and pressed their bodies together. Dorian didn't dare think any heated thoughts with such an expensive garment on Lavellan and instead brought a hand up to ruffle through Lavellan's hair, focused on the softness and closeness of him. 

The Inquisitor looked windswept when they parted, his eyes glazed with innocent pleasure and bliss, as though their kisses and Dorian himself were even close to how Lavellan made Dorian feel. A lump rose in Dorian's throat at that look- like Dorian was everything Lavellan wanted. 

"I love you, Dorian." The magic in their auras tangled together in a familiar pleasant buzz and they enjoyed the sensation dancing on their skin.

God, Lavellan was so affectionate recently on top of it. Dorian was used to flirting, coyness, teasing, but someone with such raw emotion on his face, such adoration directed at him? Genuine love all his to reciprocate without shame or fear? It we almost too much. Lavellan meant it when he said he wanted more than just fun. "I love you too. As much as it pains me to leave, I think I'm close to discovering a way to make even more potent healing potions." 

"Alright- let me know whatever herbs you might need."

Dorian needed some air. Lavellan was so perfect, so compassionate and kind to him, so light and glorious and he couldn't take the potency. They weren't teenagers or youthful boys playing around, dreaming of love. Yet Dorian hadn't felt such hope and overwhelming love for years-

His first instinct being to extinguish it before his heart got broken.

He wandered the grounds and eventually his feet took him towards the tavern automatically. He ran a hand through his hair and was already preparing his order when a lithe form jumped out of a bush in front of him.

"DORIAN!"

He jumped back and gasped as she shrieked with laughter. "Sera you- damnit!"

"Leave it to you to be wandering into the bar! The biggest day of your life is coming and all you want to do is drink? And are you really going to be wearing... that? Take me shopping with you! Please? Pretty please? It'll be fun! I won't steal... much this time!"

Dorian caught his breath and laughed. It'd been awhile since Sera had successfully startled him. "I don't need to go shopping. And certainly not with you- five shops in Val Royeaux have banned us from ever setting foot over their thresholds! I figure we'd get the rest to follow suit much later."

Sera snorted. "What is WRONG with you?! Are you Dorian Pavus or some clone of his that thinks it's acceptable to get hitched in an off the shoulder bit of leather?"

Now there was REALLY something wrong. "Oh god- has Varric been spreading a rumor that I'm getting married? I swear that dwarf-"

"Now excuse ME- but I've been spreading it as fast as I can!" Sera bounced on her heels and grinned. "You're insane if you thought you could keep this quiet!"

"Sera, this isn't a joke-"

Sera cut him off and Dorian's stomach flipped as she rambled. "Stop pretending you friggin' idiot, the whole castle knows! I overheard Lavellan quietly telling Josephine about your proposal the other day and of course I had to tell Iron Bull and Varric happened to be in the room too and it just spiraled from there! It's the juiciest news I've had in forever, and the Inquisitor hasn't tried to kill me! Win-win!"

What.

Dorian shook his head and put a hand to his face. Was Lavellan trying to force him into marriage? Was it an elaborate prank? Did Sera misunderstand some proposal Lavellan was telling Josephine? The Inquisitor wouldn't spring this on him, it wasn't like him. "I- have to go."

"I volunteer myself as maid of honor!"

Pain erupted in his chest and Dorian clutched his abdomen, feeling like he was going to be sick as he sped away. Lavellan was loving, sweet, honest- how was this happening? Old wounds opened again and he struggled to keep back tears. Goddamnit he was a grown adult- and yet he was back in Tevinter, meeting the woman- no, not even a woman, a mere girl who hadn't gotten to live her own life that his family arranged for him to marry, wishing often that he hadn't been born as his father and mother screamed at each other and then ignored the other's existence, feeling like such a mistake in the very society where his blood was formulated with precision before he was ever born. His talent and skill couldn't win him love- he was despised, outcast, unworthy of it from any man who toyed with him, only to be used as a political pawn to give Tevinter a mage child like his fathers before him.

And a world away he found himself engaged again without his knowledge. 

Dorian plopped down, hidden away by rocks and landscaping as dusk settled over the castle. He finally pieced together what he'd done. "Bonding," he whispered. Dalish for marriage- that had to be it. He shook and buried his face in his arms, praying a ward around him would encourage people to keep away. 

This was different. Lavellan was different.

Lavellan, oh Dorian's eyes watered and he sniffled, face burning as tears slid down his face and he realized all that joy and happiness had been directed at HIM, that the idea of being married to Dorian made Lavellan happier than he'd ever seen him.

If Dorian was honest, he wanted it too.

To marry a man he loved, to wake up and be joyful and content with his soulmate. He'd yearned for it like a poor child looking through glass at a store full of wishes and dreams. 

Always through a barrier.

Always for someone else.

Always out of reach.

Always for people better than him.

Never something he dared to hope for for himself.

"Dorian."

Dorian whirled around and sent a blast of magic out of his fingertips, wild and uncontrolled. He wiped his eyes and glared as he recognized the figure behind him. "Leave me alone."

Iron Bull brushed off his shoulder as though Dorian hadn't just used enough force to knock a grown human over. "We need to talk."

"No. We don't."

He folded his arms. "I could pick you up by the scruff of the neck like a kitten if I wanted to, or you could admit you need someone to talk to." The quinari stared Dorian down, convinced that he'd won but that Dorian needed help admitting it. "You didn't propose," he stated. 

Dorian signed, posture crumpling as he deflated and accepted he needed a friend. "No, I didn't."

"But Lavellan isn't a liar."

"Correct."

Iron Bull chuckled. "Oh, it's pure gold is what it is- I'm dying to know how you got yourself into this! What the hell did you say to him?!"

Dorian was relieved as Iron Bull sat down and he settled beside him. Despite the whirlwind of emotions inside him, Dorian smiled. "It's hilarious, in a way. If Varric ever found out it was an accident, I think he'd write a novel based on it!"

"An accident?!"

"Yes- you see, I've learned that while I wanted to offer to spend time with him, Dalish elves use the word 'bonding' as 'marriage'."

Iron Bull patted Dorian on the back with more emphasis than a human would. "Huh- its what you get for talking like a pretentious prick all the time." 

"First of all- hurtful. Secondly, that alliteration makes YOU sound pretentious." 

Iron Bull huffed. "You're feeling better enough to sass me, which brings me to the main reason I wanted to talk to you. If you love him so much, why DON'T you marry him?"

The bantering had Dorian grinning, eternally thankful for someone to spar with. He'd never say how much he enjoyed it. "Marriage is complicated."

"It's not. Now don't start with me about the Qun not having marriage!" Iron Bull drew himself up, piercing eye on Dorian. "Humans will fully admit to wanting to spend time together, live together, fuck each other, love each other- but something about marriage gets you all squeamish. You're monogamous somehow, and you both want each other. Boom. Done."

"I don't mean complicated like that, I mean..." Dorian sighed. "Marriage has always been cursed to me. Forced. Chaining. Expected. It was something I avoided like the plague! Back in Tevinter it represented everything my parents wanted of me that simply isn't me. It- it's a word that brings back memories of blood magic." Dorian swallowed hard. "I hear the word marriage and remember an elf- no, no over the years many elves and other slaves lying dead or injured and beaten in a pools of blood, my father saying I'm not his son, my home practically suffocating me and dripping down it's marbled pillars with evil. That's- that's all my mind sees."

Normally he wouldn't allow it, but Dorian let Iron Bull put an arm around him. "That's some fucked up shit."

"You're rightfully known for your subtly."

Iron Bull's presence was calming and steady. Strong. "Being handcuffed usually means you're being arrested- but in other situations, you're in for a fun night."

"You are a BRUTE!" exclaimed Dorian with a laugh. 

"Marriage is tainted and ruined for you by your past- but this isn't Tevinter."

"I know."

Iron Bull thought for a moment. "It's kinda cute that Lavellan calls marriage 'bonding'. Sickeningly sweet, actually." 

Dorian smiled, looking out at the fading silhouettes of the mountains as night fell around them. "It's adorable."

"So call it Bonding." Iron Bull playfully messed up Dorian's hair exactly how he knew he hated it. "Take him as your husband. Be committed to being together. Bond in the most Dalish romantic way possible. You fucking idiots both want it!"

Now that he had time to get used to it, Dorian was excited to marry Lavellan. Bond with him. 

"I need a ring."


	2. Chapter 2

Euphoria coursed through Dorian's soul. He now had a spring in his step, a conspiratory grin to flash at passerby who gave him knowing looks. He was getting married and damn- he'd show Skyhold what a real party was like.

He stopped by Solas's room at the base of the tower, watching as the elf scribbled notes in a journal. "Solas?"

"Yes?" 

Dorian approached his table and eyed the magical diagram Solas was sketching. The rift mage was an expert in his specialization, and yet he studied continuously. It was something Dorian admired. "I know you're not Dalish, but do you know anything about their marriage traditions?"

"They call it Bonding."

Dorian grinned. "Ah yes, I've been informed."

Solas set his pen down and pondered for a second. Dorian knew the way to his company was simply to set a topic in front of him and kick back for awhile. "The Dalish have very little ancient elven culture to draw on. I may disappoint you in saying their customs in this modern era are almost identical to human traditions. The Keeper of the clan officially Bonds two consenting adults as a couple for life. It's a clan-wide celebration, and the couple often give each other gifts and tokens of affection through their courtship and ceremony. The Dalish treasure children and pray their families and newly-weds will be blessed- although for a couple of the same sex, that aspect doesn't matter much." 

Dorian nodded. "Anything in particular about the ceremony? Vows? Shooting a flaming arrow? Raunchy games like throwing the couple in bed together? I'm hopeful about the last one."

"No- well, maybe." Solas shrugged. "I've never been to a Dalish Bonding. I'd imagine the clan stubbornly does as they think proper being so isolated, sometimes throwing a bride's undergarments into a crowd of young hopefuls and sometimes not." 

"Thank you." Dorian took it as permission to customize his own bonding ceremony to be exactly whatever he and Lavellan wanted. Ideas swirled in his mind and he ran to Josephine, grinning stupidly at her as she beamed at him.

"Dorian! It's taken you so long- surely you have some requests for your wedding? Lavellan has already ordered the champagne, but he's been uncertain about a date-"

"Ah- yes, I have a few things to discuss." Dorian watched with a rush of warmth and gratefulness for Josephine as she dipped a quill into ink so enthusiastically it splashed over. Goodness, the merriment really was contagious. "I need help getting a custom ring made for Lavellan. I'm afraid waiting for a jeweler at Val Royeaux to be available will take too long."

Josephine raised her eyebrows. "You're only ordering it now? I don't mean to judge, it's been a couple weeks-"

"I- oh it may even delight you to know my proposal was a total accident." Dorian laughed at her shocked expression, the most unguarded he'd ever seen her. "Of course I want to marry Lavellan! But I only found out I was engaged ah, last night."

She covered her mouth with her hand and burst into laughter, echoing in the diplomat's chamber. Dorian joined in, and to his dismay a third voice tittered gleefully behind him.

"SERA!" Dorian moved with lightning agility, leaping around and tackling Sera to the floor as she turned visible. "You can't tell him!"

Sera slapped her knee and wheezed, blissfully unconcerned at Dorian's attempt at a snarl. "It's too GOOD!"

"It has to come from me, please!"

Sera playfully shoved Dorian aside with ease and winked impishly. "Fine- but now you HAVE to go shopping with me!" She leapt up and read Josephine's wedding arrangement notes upside down. "So Josie- got any favors or strings to pull for us?"

"No strings to pull because of what YOU'VE pulled!" exclaimed Josephine. "However- I can arrange for Dorian's ring if you two find a tailor." 

Vivienne didn't walk in so much as appear, her presence radiating smugness to match a smirk. "I couldn't happen to overhear-"

"-a common problem these days," muttered Dorian.

"-that you're in need of a tailor? My personal one shall more than suffice." Vivienne gestured to her own outfit, flowing, graceful, glimmering just the right amount for any given situation and yet still functional. "All I need is to add just a few names to the guest list."

"Done!" Josephine handed her the list and clapped her hands together. "Oh I've missed party planning! Our caterers have already been hired, the alcohol is purchased and in great amounts- entertainment! Surely we need musicians for the dancing and reception, any preferences?"

Dorian was coping with the concept of so many people at such a personal affair, but supposed the Inquisitor was too public of a figure for it to be avoided. The solution? Throw the best party the country had seen in a century! "Whoever they are, make sure they have a cannon in their percussion section. Oh- and let your decorative side go wild, Josephine. I want no one to see so much as a plain surface in our hall or courtyard!"

Sera was beaming. "Yes, yes! Don't make it a stuffy, noble gathering! Fancy napkins! Bright colors! You know what Fereldens love? Cake! I promise it's not just me, it's a nationwide, unifying passion..."

Dorian was swept away into his own wedding planning as more of a passenger than half of the reason for such a celebration- and he hardly minded. The joyous occasion was for all of Skyhold, the inquisition for all, led by an elf, for their people and friends before just themselves. Josephine, Vivienne, Sera, and Dorian discussed the details of turning Skyhold into something beautiful, how banquettes of flowers and leafy vines could benefit their barren tables and walls, how candles and new lanterns were in order, how it was a brilliant excuse to fix the stubborn gaps in Skyhold's structure and refine it for all who lived there. 

He wished he could take credit for it- how so many people were merry and finally completing their home. It was a rare break from bloodshed, from fear. If asked, Dorian would excuse the time and mild expense as a tactical move, a diplomatic way to show the Inquisitor as a person, to throw their doors open for an evening with the world.

In reality, sometimes people just needed dancing and far too much wine. 

Dorian preened as Sera and Vivienne helped him into formalwear as beautiful as the Inquisitor's- with a Tevinter influence. He angled his head up at the floor length mirror as the tailor, Johann, checked all his adjustments here and there in a pearl white tunic, made to compliment the Inquisitor's purple and gold with opal white material and glimmering purple swirls all around it. Maybe tunic wasn't even the right word, as it split in the front at his waist and came down on one side to his hip and mid calf like an enchanter's coat on the other, with layers of purple fabric under the white layer on either side to give the impression of a fuller outfit that it actually was.

Asymmetrical, dashing, and attention grabbing. Dorian was pleased. "Could this collar get any more... dramatic?"

"Ask not whether you can, but should. I think it's perfect," said Vivienne.

Johann tied a silk purple sash around Dorian's waist and fastened a black velvet, gold lined short cape around his shoulders. He stood back with pride. "Well?"

"You look mage-y," commented Sera. "Feel better now that you look like you're shitting gold again?"

Dorian eyed the inside of his collar that was lined with golden material to match the cape. "This is for Lavellan. And yes, the silk is lovely, as is the design." He even had new, knee length black boots to match the cape and he turned, looking over his shoulder in the mirror. "Tevinter- but loud."

Vivienne laughed. "That would be you, dear." 

Dorian changed back into his typical mage outfit and at last, had time to find Lavellan. The Inquisitor was back at his desk, cheerful but clearly tired as he wrote. "Amatus, how many times am I going to have to pull you away from that desk? You work too hard."

Lavellan smiled with that adoring look in his eyes. "Hardly working, more like. I've been drafting wedding invitations- I thought it should be done personally." 

Dorian took Lavellan's hand and kissed the back of it, smile mirroring Lavellan's as he stood up. "I'm sure they'll sound lovely. I need to tell you something." 

"Cuddle me, it's been days!" insisted Lavellan. Lavellan followed Dorian to the couch and curled up with him, putting his head on Dorian's shoulder and snuggling into his embrace. Dorian's heart swelled and he realized such affection would soon be effortless, second nature to adore his husband. He could stop having invisible boundaries, timid and afraid of loving too much. He swallowed and kissed the top of Lavellan's head. He wondered if he'd ever be over how loving and absolutely perfect Lavellan was.

"Marrying you is a brighter life than I ever hoped for, amatus."

Lavellan beamed at Dorian. "Me too."

Dorian held Lavellan's hand and squeezed it, hoping to phrase his mistake in a positive light. "My ring is going to be late, unfortunately. I only just arranged the matter with Josephine."

"Just now? You're far too fussy and vain if it took you weeks to design a ring!" Lavellan grinned and pecked Dorian's cheek. "You're adorable- how long to decide what color roses you'd like?"

"To pick just one color- please, I could never decide!" Dorian kept his voice light and savored Lavellan's endlessly happy mood. The elf's ears even seemed to twitch with pleasure as they breathed together, close and warm. "Lavellan, love of my life, my amatus, my dear, my fiancé, First to my heart, my lover-"

"Out with it!"

Dorian kissed Lavellan's cheek. "It's poetic, really. Back in Tevinter, I had a tentative list of brides chosen for me before I was even born. Here- well. Inquisitor Lavellan, I am happier than I've been in all my adult life, and my proposal to you was a complete and total accident."

Lavellan's mouth hung open. Dorian was now certain that his ears conveyed emotion as they pointed straight up and he struggled to talk. "But- accident?!"

"Not mistake- dear heavens not a mistake- but yes. An accident."

Lavellan frowned. "You said you wanted to Bond with me! How- that's a proposal! That's what a proposal is!"

"I had meant bond in the human dictionary definition of being together. Like for supper."

Lavellan turned to look at Dorian and his chest seized at the pain on Lavellan's face. "Oh gods, you didn't mean to Bond me?! Dorian I'm so sorry-"

"I'm not!" declared Dorian. He cupped the Inquisitor's cheek and his eyes softened, swallowing hard again. "I would've never had the courage to ask you to marry me. I'd be too shy, too scared."

Lavellan leaned into his touch. "You're shy?"

"A surprise, I know." Dorian fluffed Lavellan's hair. "'A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal.' No matter where we go, what happens, what the world sees- my sincerity in Bonding with you, my love, could cause unrivaled destruction." 

That was all Lavellan needed to press his mouth against Dorian's and place his hands on Dorian's chest, kissing softly. Dorian held the Inquisitor around the waist and kissed back, eyes closing and lips pliant. He angled his head and Lavellan gripped the collar of his gear with want, pulling Dorian closer and when that didn't work, almost climbing on top of him. 

Dorian opened his eyes with a laugh as Lavellan worked to make their positions far less vertical and more horizontal. He made eye contact with Lavellan and kissed his neck. "It's rude to stare, amatus."

"It's rude to look like you do and not let me stare." 

They kissed more, tongues sometimes sliding together and lips all for the other to claim, embraced close. Dorian rubbed Lavellan's back and sighed, carefree and warm. Energy danced on their lips and Lavellan practically shoved Dorian back, hungrily kissing him and chasing the sparks only they could feel, straddling Dorian and holding his jaw, heat in his face and breaths unsteady. 

Dorian pulled back spoke less than an inch from the Inquisitor's mouth. "I have an idea for our Bonding ceremony- a mage tradition." 

Lavellan kissed Dorian's neck and nuzzled his skin. "I'm sure it's romantic and meaningful-"

"It is."

"-but I am BEGGING you to get in our bed and hold any rational thought for after." 

Dorian took in the inquisitor's disheveled hair and shaking breath and knew he didn't look any more composed. Still, he had to tease the poor man some more. "It's two in the afternoon, amatus."

"Shut up," hissed Lavellan with a determined rock of his hips.

Oh, like a player who'd performed hundreds of times, the quip fell from Dorian's lips huskily with the passion in his eyes to match. "Make me."

They didn't make it three paces to the bed.

-~-

Their Bonding date was set, invitations sent, and the inquisition buzzing with excitement. Dorian was pleased with his custom ring for Lavellan, how it would compliment him beautifully. He even saw Cole out and about, smiling and lurking in Varric's shadow, but still outside. 

Mother Giselle tapped Dorian's shoulder as he gazed at the fortress courtyard. "Pavus?"

"Ah, Mother Giselle, a pleasure."

She nodded. "It is, Dorian. I was merely wondering- neither of your have asked me about your wedding. Who's marrying you? I'm happy to officiate your union. I- I am terribly sorry for how I misjudged you, and understand if you aren't a disciple of the southern Chantry, but you always have me here for you."

"I appreciate that, and thank you. Perhaps you can help," admitted Dorian. Yes, their ceremony could use one more person. "Maybe to finalize our Bonding. There's a modified mage tradition- not involving any actual magic- that Lavellan and I have agreed on from a more romantic oriented time in Tevinter's past. We're being bonded by all of our inner circle, but I'd be honored if you had the final word." 

Mother Giselle smiled. "I'd be honored as well- as long as this mage tradition isn't something Andraste would disapprove of."

"Rest assured, it's actually rather cute." 

She hesitated, and pulled out an embossed envelope from her pocket. "Dorian, I know this is a sore subject, and hard on you, but I will not try to lie or keep it from you." She held out a letter and Dorian took it, spirit suddenly low and limbs heavy, as though the slightly bulging sealed letter weighed much more.

Dorian knew without having to read it. "Father sends his regards, I see." 

"I'm sorry. I don't wish to bring you sorrow."

Dorian put on a brave face. "Whatever the contents, none of it is your fault. I thank you."

He turned away, stomach twisting into painful cramps. Of course with a wedding, Halward Pavus would have all manner of things to say to him. Dorian had half a mind to ignore the letter as he settled in by his window in the library, but ripped the seal open two seconds later with unsteady impatience. 

Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

"He can't ruin this," whispered Dorian to himself as he pulled out parchment with his father's handwriting. He bit his lip and grimaced, drawing the letter out into the sunny light of day.

"To my beloved son Dorian, heir to House Pavus, Altus of Tevinter

On behalf of the noble Pavus family and inner circle of magisters, I must express great dismay and concern regarding your union to the Inquisitor Lavellan. An Altus joining with a Liberati cannot fail to draw massive disappointment and scorn from all who share the names of our forefathers, especially in knowing the proud blood of generations shall cease to flow at your tributary of the familial tree.

I heard of your arrangement thirdhand to rub the salt into the wound- that such an event would be orchestrated with no amount of diplomacy or formality to your home- outrageous! For years I have sought to see you marry- yet when you take a step in the proper direction it is followed by a multitude of steps back. While the subject of your betrothal is unmentionable and the location far from where I could hope to attend, worse even the lack of notice or invitation. My own child to be married, and I find out from hearsay, no personal letter or announcement!

While your rebellious, youthful heart may have forgotten proper manners. I have not. I have always told you of our traditions, and that our mages wear the attached bracelets to be married together, symbols of a union within our nation. I will not let my son forget the promise I made him, that he'd have only the finest I could provide on his wedding day. 

I will not let my son forget either, that our estrangement may mean our blood only joins now in ink from far away, that as a child I told you to be proud of your heritage, as I am proud of you. You are to represent all of Tevinter to the southerners. You are to act with dignity, pride, and a head held high. You must be respectable, presentable, and make the impression only the most high of class can to your almost-peers in the Orlesian nobility. You are to carry yourself as though the magesterium was attending. Formality- not levity, is the key to a proper wedding. You are not to publicly display undue affection, drink more than a toast of champagne, and certainly not take to the center of a dance in a manner that would bring scandal to our noble house.

But above all, Dorian, to thine own self be true.

I do not think you know any other way to be, nor would I wish it.

With loving regards,

Your father,

Halward Pavus"

Dorian stared.

And reread.

And stared some more.

Dorian felt a surge of emotion and laughter erupted out of him. Dorian bent in half and howled, throat raw and voice far too loud for a library full of researchers. Even Solas down below must hear, and yet his abdomen burned and he guffawed silently, tears streaming from his face. 

There was an unsolvable knot inside of him like an elvish puzzle, a knot of pain Cole had once tried to untie, frustrated that such bitter hurt could be so intertwined with love and longing. He pushed it down deep inside his heart, yet Cole could sense it's potency on the surface of Dorian's soul. Through deciphering the letter that knot finally started to loosen, being bound with more understanding, with more love as some of the pain at last faded.

Magister Pavus, head of House and owner of massive amounts of power, was mortified to the point of likely needing a fainting couch at the reality of his gay son marrying an elf.

But Halward Pavus, his father, had wanted a wedding invitation and to send a blessing. Society had an impact too, then, on his father. Not that his father was society itself, as Dorian had viewed for so long. 

Beneath the magister was a father who wanted to see his son happy and send a piece of home. Dorian held what else the envelope contained- two golden snake bracelets, biting their tails. Ouroboros. Infinity. The symbols of Tevinter and marriage together. Bracelets he grew up knowing he'd inherit at his wedding. And inherit he did-

His father still called him his heir.

Dorian caught his breath and looked up to see Lavellan standing above him with an inquisitive look. Dorian grinned, the message running through his head. A huge paragraph of fatherly advice he knew damn well Dorian never follow, with a line tagged on at the end.

To thine own self be true.

"Dorian? Are you alright?"

"I may yet recover." He waved the letter at Lavellan and coughed one last time, giggling and clutching his chest. "Inquisitor- my father told a joke for the first time in decades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing fantasy outfits is the bane of my existence- especially Dorian's. What's going on? Who knows, but it sure is snazzy! I hope I made it as clear and pretty as it is in my head
> 
> Also Dorian's character arc regarding his family is painful but I wanted to explore it and what news of a wedding might do and reflect on Dorian's father if they had attempted to reconcile/make peace 
> 
> Comments are lovely!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaa this was supposed to be a oneshot. Jokes!
> 
> The wedding is next chapter I promise!

Dorian watched as Lavellan read his father's letter, fury flashing across his face followed by sorrow and confusion. "Am I missing something? He- he said the most horrible things about us! And what's a liberati? He's scandalized, scornful, horrified, disappointed..."

"Yes yes- and between the lines is that is the fact I'm still his son. He's as pleased with me as he's been for years." Dorian beamed.

Lavellan shook his head. "My clan sent a warm congratulations letter apologizing for their inability to be here for our Bonding. They used words like joyful, happy, wishing me the best! My sister jested that she can't believe I found a husband before she did! Dorian- you shouldn't have to settle with not being formally disowned! You deserve to be loved unconditionally!"

Sometimes Dorian forgot the relationships others had, what the definition of family was supposed to be. Dorian held Lavellan's hands and smiled at him, wanting to will away the brokenness Lavellan was borrowing from him. "Amatus, I AM loved unconditionally. By you."

The elf hugged him close and squeezed Dorian against him tight, as though Lavellan could shield Dorian from the baleful scorn of Tevinter society. "I want you to meet my clan someday. They already like you! The mage with a good heart, who's done the impossible and made the First to the Keeper embarrassingly smitten."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll get you a new father."

Dorian laughed, burying his face in Lavellan's shirt. "You're being cute."

"I could find approximately five new, better dads for you. You could pick one out, or let them share you like a city elf who wandered home." Lavellan was grinning too, holding back laughter as Dorian pulled back. "We're fiercely protective of our own."

"I don't think a clan of elves will necessarily see me as their blood family, amatus."

"You're Bonding me, and that makes you family!" Of course it was more complicated than that, and Lavellan knew elves often didn't approve of interspecies marriage or even of humans in general due to the children not taking on elvish traits, but that was someone else's problem. "One of us, one of us, one of us..." he chanted.

Dorian found himself wandering the castle and bumping into everyone he knew, mind buzzing too much to focus on another dusty tome in the library. Varric waved him over. "Sparkler- I hear your wedding attire lives up to your nickname! Care to describe it, help a starving writer out?"

"Not to brag, but you'll have to see it for yourself!" Dorian leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smile playful. "Thought about what you'd like to say during our Bonding ceremony? The inner circle of the Inquisition is a dangerous bunch to involve in a wedding." 

"You like living life on the risky side- I won't disappoint."

"That worries me greatly."

Varric grinned. "You know, I thought I had you figured out. Marriage! Hard to believe you're partaking in something so domestic!"

Dorian was blasé in his reply. "It's true, I would usually despise such a suggestion. However- the Inquisitor and I aren't living in a mansion with a gardener and two children on the way. Nothing about being close to Lavellan is mundane."

"It's about time. Lavellan has been making doe eyes at you for months! Nice physique and flashy magical talent- he was a goner for you from the beginning."

Dorian snorted. "Doe eyes- is that a halla joke?"

"Good one! It is now- god I love me. Lavellan is very deer to you, hm?" Varric nudged Dorian. His expression softened and he let Dorian see the side of him that was a lover, not a fighter. "Seriously, I'm happy for you two."

"Are we to be immortalized in your books?"

"Depends-" Varric winked. "-do you like being called dashing or alluring better?"

"My dear Varric, I'm BOTH! Oh- and I play hard to get. Let the protagonist pine for me. I have a thing for drawn out games of seduction."

"Brat. Of course."

Cassandra appeared, jogging up the steps in her full armor. She barely exerted herself, looking to Varric expectantly. "Here I was hoping to overhear some new detail of your books- not much of a spoiler if I'm living it!"

Dorian put his arm around her and grinned, a testament to how close they'd become that she didn't push him away. "Now Cassandra, I rather think that a devilishly charming, mysterious, handsome-"

"-arrogant, conceited," she added.

"-tantalizing man such as Inquisitor Lavellan will make for an EXCELLENT lover in Varric's books!" Dorian chuckled as Cassandra clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Cassandra turned away from Varric and Dorian, trying not to laugh herself. "You got me!"

Varric tutted. "Now now, no more giveaways. You two are my biggest fans after all."

Cassandra and Dorian rushed to disagree, words tumbling out in a mess over each other as Varric basked in the chaos he'd caused. "Absolutely not! As a respectable woman-" "-as a scholar with high tastes-" "- not indulge or as I mean partake in such raunchy, exciting, violent-" "-only when I'm very drunk on only the most potent wine usually in the bath-"

Whatever anyone said about Dorian or Cassandra, they couldn't lie to save their lives.

-~-

The day of their Bonding ceremony was nearing, and Dorian was faced with one of the few legitimately domestic aspects of marrying his lover.

Moving in.

Lavellan had insisted, or rather more accurately, mandated. "This room is gigantic!" he exclaimed, herding Dorian around the perimeter as though he hadn't spent many scandalous afternoons and a few unmentionable evenings in the Inquisitor's bedroom. "You can have the closets and the loft for sure- do you have a bookcase? I can procure one for you-"

In the Inquisitor's excitement, Dorian hadn't been able to convey why he didn't want to see their lives mesh like that. "Lavellan, I can stow my belongings elsewhere, I wouldn't-"

The elf huffed. "Dorian! This is your room with me!"

Dorian anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as his stomach flipped. If Lavellan actually let him bring all of his gear, tomes, piles of parchment, and random necromancy and mage tokens he'd have more of a presence than the Inquisitor himself had in his own bedroom. "Please, I don't want to impose myself here."

Lavellan put his hands on his hips and pouted, catlike eyes brooding. "What do you mean? This is almost as big as my entire clan camp!"

"I-" Dorian floundered to explain. "I'm not used to sharing my life with someone! I'm wary of taking too much, of making myself too at home!"

Lavellan frowned. Dorian knew it upset him, but he had to be honest, wouldn't Lavellan appreciate that? Varric was right; he was awful at this. "We're BONDING! Even humans live together! Why are you being so weird about this?! To the Dalish it's not home unless you trip over five different people on the way to get a cup of water!" Lavellan paused. "Is it.... you have things you don't want me to see?"

"No!" Dorian groaned. "It's unnatural for me is all. The power balance of the Inquisitor living in my quarters, which is what it would look like, versus me being a guest of his-"

"It's sex toys, isn't it?"

Dorian broke off mid-sentence. What? His startled expression turned a darkened hue as a blush in his face, the Inquisitor's piercing eyes on him. "What? No!"

Lavellan grinned. "I don't judge, I mean if you have those 'diagrams' anywhere, or you have things for when you didn't have anyone around, or objects you secretly wish I'd use with you but are too embarrassed, I completely understand."

This was taking a wild turn. Not unwelcome, but certainly off topic. "Lavellan, I-"

"Varric's erotica novels and even flirtier novellas are very good, quite liked the part where those two scantily clad rogues had to share a bed on a cold stormy night. I reread it a few times alone curled up by the fireplace, if I'm honest."

Dorian spluttered. "First- first of all, Varric's best scene was with the quinari and that pirate at the harbor all the rope- secondly, no! No, Lavellan." He sighed, rubbing his face with exasperation. "It's difficult to accept the idea of no boundaries between us so soon for me. Humans... are more disconnected. I don't WANT to be, but it makes me uncomfortable to take up so much of your living space."

Lavellan bit his lip and looked down. Dorian felt even worse. "You're worried about taking up space? You... you think I value and love you so little that you don't want me to be aware of your presence, look to a shelf and see my husband's collection of books, wonder which outfit you'll wear the next day, enjoy all those little reminders and telltale signs I'm not alone anymore?" 

The gears in Dorian's head whirled. All this time he'd only seen his own insecurities, his own unsatisfactory feelings. He hadn't thought Lavellan would have hidden or unexpressed emotions of his own, afraid of clinginess or desperation, mirroring Dorian's own occasional muddled expressions of affection. "Oh Lavellan- you're lonely, aren't you?"

"I don't understand humans!" Lavellan blurted out. He covered his face and Dorian was taken aback by a shriek of frustration and grief. "It's all hearsay and politics and masks and subtly and- and I'm Bonding you and sometimes I don't think I know how you feel! Everyone keeps themselves at arm's length away from me! If I have a throne and an entire wing of a castle to myself when I'd be much happier sleeping in YOUR quarters! Anyone else's room! I- oh you don't get it!" 

Dorian cautiously held Lavellan's hips and brought him in for a hug, embracing the shaking elf close as Lavellan obviously fought back tears. "I've been self absorbed, amatus. I'm sorry." He let Lavellan hold him tight, searching for the right words. "Of course you'd be homesick and miss the elves and casual familiarity you grew up with. You must know the name of everyone in your clan, know your family better than yourself. It's obvious to me now- but I'd never assume or simply know it, Lavellan. No one is neglecting you on purpose. I- I understand yearning for my homeland, for my old acquaintances and family and even I never thought you'd feel similarly."

He must've hit a nerve. Lavellan actually did start crying, burying his face in Dorian's expensive, high thread count mage robe. "Lavellan- did I say something wrong or very right?"

"Right," came the muffled reply.

Dorian kissed Lavellan's cheek. "I have a lot of bleached skulls, you know. They'll change the general mood of your current decor."

"Good."

"And not nearly enough slippers."

Lavellan sniffled. "I'll fix that."

Dorian smoothed the Inquisitor's hair. Lavellan needed tenderness, something gentle and intimate. A bondmate to actually act like a husband, to support and cherish Lavellan in his vulnerability. "I, like our friends and allies, often assumed your schedule to be so overwhelmingly busy that it was rude to bother you with much of anything, even just a chat. I guarantee all of us wish to spend more time with you, Ser Lordybloomers, and evidently no one knows how to ask."

Lavellan sighed, calming down and angling his head so Dorian could pet more of his hair. Adorable. "I feel stupid."

"Happens to the best of us."

"I don't think I'll ever blend in here."

Dorian pulled back, aghast. "Dear heavens, I should hope not! Nothing about you is common, amatus. Don't wish for a downgrade."

Lavellan looked nothing like the Inquisitor when he pulled back. His bloodshot eyes were wide and his smile was watery. It was startling to see all of his guard gone, all defenses pushed aside. "I love you, Dorian."

Dorian knew he didn't look any more composed, eyes only for Lavellan. "I love you too."

"I might be a tad more emotional than I typically let on."

Dorian grinned and held Lavellan tight before picking him up and spinning him, relishing Lavellan's startled laughter. He kissed Lavellan's lips and sighed pleasantly, a weight off his chest. "I've got quite a collection of books to relocate." 

Lavellan smirked at Dorian. "And you're SURE there's no-"

"Amatus, this isn't Orlais! It's impossible to find high quality, durable phalluses anywhere!" Dorian exclaimed indignantly.

Lavellan dearly hoped their voices carried down to the garden courtyard as he laughed until he cried.

-~-

Dorian was pleased to see Lavellan actively spending more time with their inner circle. He played chess with Cullen more often and even managed to pull Leliana away from work to walk the castle grounds, ghosts of smiles gracing her lips. Sera had a thing for sitting on rooftops and Lavellan indulged, the two elves finding common ground far off the ground. 

Blackwall drank a tankard of ale next to Dorian at the Herald's Rest, listening to the bard singing a merry tune. "The Inquisitor told me what your Bonding ceremony will be like."

"Thought about what you're going to say? I can't wait to hear something heartfelt out of you."

"I'm surprised you want me involved, actually." Blackwall sighed. "Surely you have something against a man like me at such a pure affair?"

Dorian drank some ale of his own, politely holding back a grimace. Dwarven dishwater, that's what it tasted like. "You're not the only one with a past, Blackwall. Mistakes, misdeeds, differences- you're our companion. We both want you there."

"I suppose I haven't done too much worse than the Iron Bull."

Iron Bull growled from across the tavern. "I'm right here!"

Dorian shrugged. He tapped Blackwall's tankard with his own, the bustle and music keeping his soul light. "Lavellan is a compassionate man to those who want to do right. You're one of us, Blackwall. It's not like Vivienne and I are the very best of friends, or that Solas enjoys conversations with a Vint, but we're still unified. Lavellan wants every member of his family there for him."

Blackwall swallowed. "That's an oddly kind thing, coming from you."

"Well with a brain like yours, I figure I have to spell it all out for you," said Dorian venomlessly. 

Blackwall snorted and downed his ale. "We almost had a moment, mage."

"Do better next time, warden." 

Solas and Lavellan invited Dorian to practice an aspect of their Bonding. The ritual itself didn't involve any magic- but an effect they wanted did.

Solas's room was filled with the aroma of sweet chamomile and honey as Dorian stepped in. To Dorian, drinking tea without caffeine was like drinking anything virgin, but he supposed Solas had sacrifices to make if the elf wanted to sleep like a cat. "You know much about magical auras?" asked Dorian. 

"I have a heightened sense of the Fade." Solas stood between Dorian and Lavellan, watching as they held their right hands together. "What you're doing requires subtly, Dorian. I do hope you're capable."

Lavellan squeezed Dorian's hand and smiled. "I'm sure he has it in him."

"Quite right I do." Dorian could already feel the energy around all three of them- Solas distant and reserved and Lavellan excited and close. 

Solas eyed both of them. "Many mages are not aware of their own auras at all, much less outside of combat. The veil is always around you, inside of you. You weave it with every spell you cast, brush by it in the wind with every step. Close your eyes." Dorian and Lavellan obeyed, only holding hands as Solas spoke. "Breathe. You don't need to reach out- just feel what is already there."

It was a simple exercise, yet Lavellan gasped. Dorian felt it too- a zing up his arm as Lavellan felt him. Suddenly the touch of their skin together or the beating of their hearts was nothing compared to the presence of each other, the truth beyond the skull or mortal form that comforted, enveloped, danced around as their personal energy mixed. 

Lavellan was green. Dorian breathed deeply and he could almost feel sunlight on his face, a fresh breeze in a forest bright with life. Scents of rain and berries filled his mind and he opened his mouth, wanting to experience more of it. In the sunny dappled leaves and shaded mossy forest floor was a welcoming place of kindness, compassion, and peace. It was elfy to be sure, and anyone else would laugh at Lavellan's spirit being described like a tree nymph, but Dorian couldn't get enough of it. 

"Get a room," groaned Solas. Dorian opened his eyes and whatever he'd felt, Lavellan had felt something far more arousing, his face flushed and lips parted. "Now, you need only focus a tiny amount of your natural aura at your clasped hands." Solas carefully tied a single string around their hands and Lavellan and Dorian both concentrated.

BOOM.

"AAAAAH!" They shrieked as a magical blast flung them both back by several feet with a shockwave that shook dust and a few spiders from the floor above. 

Solas was unmoved, only sighing as Dorian and Lavellan held hands like before. "Again?"

Dorian used his focused spiritual senses to reach out and almost mentioned to Solas that his aura was like the blue haze of distant skies, vast and clear. It was icy winds of a timeless mountain, an eternal entity, moving like whispers or ripples on a pond- and about as interesting as Solas's bald head.

Dorian kept it to himself. Apostates will be apostates.

-~-

"What if we cause an explosion at our wedding tomorrow?" Lavellan walked with Dorian around Skyhold, still reflecting on their study of magic with Solas. "I know we're capable of control and just getting a little poof of magic to symbolize our bond, but in front of a crowd? In the heat of the moment?"

"You say that as though it's a problem."

Lavellan laughed and held Dorian's hand. Dorian twitched with the instinct to pull away outside but instead squeezed the elf's hand. How long would it be before he stopped needing to hide? Even in Orlais, preferring the company of the same gender was accepted, at least more than in Tevinter. "What kind of person did you ever see yourself Bonding, amatus? Presumably an elf, I imagine."

"Hmmm." Lavellan gazed at the mountains of Skyhold, wind ruffling his hair. "I suppose I did assume it would be an elf. I dunno. Gender never meant much to me- although I didn't particularly want kids, it makes sense I was more interested in men. I'm Dalish so of course I love our children, just none of my own, you know?" Lavellan thought for a moment. "I wanted someone to be my best friend. Someone I could talk to about anything and never tire of. I wanted to Bond a mage, actually. I uh, I even had a crush on my Keeper for a short while. Awkward."

"Anyone else you fancied back home?"

Lavellan laughed. "Aside from a drunken kiss with a clan hunter? No, not really." He stopped and held both of Dorian's hand with a grin. "I knew I'd Bond outside my clan- but a tevinter human is a surprise!" 

Dorian winked. "Good surprise?"

Lavellan leaned in and kissed Dorian, arms around him, hugging him close. "The best surprise."


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I had so much fun writing this, thank you for being along for the ride and indulging in my Pavellan feelings <3
> 
> Comments make me Greatly Approve, and I hope you like the inquisition wedding!!

Dorian woke up on his wedding day to the sound of faint crinkling and wet crunching. He kept his eyes closed and groaned, shifting under the mountain of blankets and furs he insisted he and Lavellan needed for cold Ferelden nights and nuzzling his fiancé's hair. "Lavellan?"

"Hhhhhmmmmmmfffffff," groaned Lavellan as the sounds continued. The elf tiredly kicked in his sleep and neither of them tried to even open their eyes.

"We're getting married today," mumbled Dorian, hugging Lavellan closer, bodies tangled together and warm. They'd been up most of the night doing what Dorian called 'couple's gymnastics', falling into the sheets glowing and exhausted. He pressed his chest firmly to Lavellan's back and kissed his neck, ready to fall back asleep when he heard an odd footfall on their rug. "One of us has to get up, you know."

Lavellan moaned and sat up, dragging Dorian up with him as he rubbed his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm up." He looked at his room and rubbed his eyes again. "Hello????"

A halla stared back at him, standing by Lavellan's desk as it ate a piece of parchment from a mangled pile on the table. The halla's ears perked up at the couple and continued eating Lavellan's paperwork. 

Dorian pulled the blankets up over his chest and curled in on himself. "What is a DEER doing in our bedroom?!"

Lavellan laughed at him and stood up, not caring about his lack of clothing. "It's a halla, Dorian. Don't be shy." He shrugged on a robe and pet the halla, putting away more important papers in a desk drawer. "Are you eating my trade agreement notes? Making less work for me? Good girl!" cooed Lavellan, scratching the halla under her chin. 

"I still don't know- oh!" Dorian eyed his new bookshelf, squinting at the wooden duck displayed on one of the shelves. "Cole. Anything weird happens, blame Cole." 

"I think she's cute!" Lavellan went to guide the halla downstairs and Dorian coughed. 

"Amatus, I don't think it's a good idea to wander downstairs in only your housecoat and NOTHING else while leading a deer through the main hall on our wedding day. You look like a barely modest renaissance painting."

Lavellan winked. "Don't you like it?"

"I- yes," admitted Dorian. He pushed the bedcovers aside and ran a hand through his hair. "Get dressed for our Bonding first, take care of the deer later?"

"Oh alright, she's good company anyway, aren't you sweetheart?"

Dorian huffed. He and Lavellan went into the Inquisitor's private bath together, heating up water with magic. "You don't call me sweetheart!"

The halla nosed Dorian's hair with a high pitched, soft cry and Lavellan giggled. "You'd make that face at me if I ever did!" Dorian scowled at anyone but Lavellan touching his hair and hastily climbed into the tub, dunking his head under the water. 

The steam and soap worked tension and anxiety out of Dorian that he didn't even know he had. He worked soap into Lavellan's hair and massaged his scalp, smiling as Lavellan sighed and tipped his head back. Such simple intimacy soothed Dorian's soul, taking care of Lavellan and helping groom his hair. Their Bonding was special; they needed to look their absolute best.

"Amatus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm Bonding you, so I get to ask you personal questions, right?"

Lavellan laughed nervously. "Yes?"

Dorian leaned close to him, hands sliding up his shoulders as he whispered in his ear. "Are elf ears sensitive?" He kissed the tip of Lavellan's ear. "Do you like this?" 

Lavellan whined. "Dorian, we were up all night!"

"Oh? So a yes?"

Lavellan turned and kissed Dorian, soft and warm on his mouth. They kissed for a time, quiet in the early morning, utter peace and happiness in the air, a promise of a life they could have together. Lavellan pulled back first, giving Dorian a gentle peck on the lips. "I suppose we have to stop kissing for a little while so we can get married."

"We'll have plenty more time tonight."

"If my thighs stop aching."

Dorian and Lavellan dressed in their Bonding attire, purples and golds swirling and complimenting each other while both being strikingly different in design. They approached the main hall of the castle and made a dramatic entrance with Lavellan's new halla in their wake. 

"Lavellan!" Cassandra pounced out of nowhere in a blur and tackled Lavellan into a tight hug. Their ceremony wasn't for a few hours and she was already crying, stubbornly trying to act like she wasn't but still desperate to cling to Lavellan. "I'm so happy for you!"

Lavellan, to Dorian's shock, started crying too, hugging tight to Cassandra as the friends wept tears of joy on each other. Perhaps jokes about wishing to see Cassandra in a dress would have to wait. 

"Sunshine bright, sheets barely covering his hips, his hair soft and eyes closed in peaceful sleep- he's more than you dared to dream of having, that word you used to bury in your throat under quips and teasing now rests on your lips- love, you love him so." Cole was at Dorian's side with a smile, still in his wide brimmed witchlike hat. 

"That is- a very innocent mind reading for once, Cole." 

Cole nodded. He pet the halla and traced his fingers on her horns, obviously familiar with the creature. "'Love' hasn't been the only thing buried in your throat."

"OKAYYYYYYY," Dorian coughed as Iron Bull's laughter boomed in the hall, also coming up next to the couple. It seemed their entire circle of friends wanted to wish them well before the ceremony and Dorian's blush was only partly from embarrassment.

Iron Bull scooped Dorian up into a hug and Dorian's feet lifted off the ground. "The Inquisitor is lucky to have you, Dorian." 

"Mm- I think I'm the lucky one." Iron Bull gave extraordinarily good hugs, and Dorian wasn't in a rush to be put down. "You have to hug Lavellan too- I can't keep your toned biceps all for myself."

"Hey! Are we already giving presents?!" Sera ran to Lavellan and looked at the halla. "How did THAT get in here?"

"She's very friendly," said Cole. "Lavellan wanted one." 

Sera thrust a platter of cookies at Lavellan and Dorian as Lavellan was hugged by Iron Bull with a loud squeak. Varric, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, Blackwall, Solas, and Vivienne all crowded around them too, mingling with each other and wishing Dorian and Lavellan the best before guests started to arrive. Varric slipped a bundle of parchment into Dorian's pocket with a wink and Dorian understood to NOT take it out in public. 

Josephine managed to lead Dorian and the Inquisitor away, a stack of papers in her arms. "The musicians are already here and I've been putting finishing touches on the courtyard, the ceremony is officially at 5pm, the first cake was mysteriously accidentally eaten apparently so the bakers-"

"Breathe!" Lavellan grinned at Josephine. "Everything is perfect."

Lanterns were strung outside dipping along corners of buildings and providing an open ceiling to the courtyard. Tables alongside the edges of the clearing were set out for food and the door to The Herald's Rest was propped open to reveal the tavern as clean as it'd ever been with a centerpiece of flowers and candles on every table. The dozen or so musicians were in the shade of the staircase next to where Dorian and Lavellan would Bond, setting up music stands and tuning instruments to entertain for their reception.

It really was perfect

-~-

Dorian and Lavellan stood at the top of the staircase in front of the great hall, flowers and petals lining the steps up to them. Lavellan and Dorian were beaming at each other, so close in front of the crowd. Their inner circle stood behind them, watching over the couple. Dorian took Lavellan's hand and slid a golden ring on his finger, set with an emerald with golden leaves bordering the jewel.

"Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris." The Elvhen vows were fluent on Dorian's tongue, proud of Lavellan's dazed, happy look. 

"It's beautiful," whispered Lavellan. He also gave Dorian a ring, placing a deep purple sapphire on his ring finger, trimmed with black stones around the edge, set in gold. He projected his voice for all to hear, "Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris."

But their ceremony had just begun- people clapped and cheered and Lavellan and Dorian held their right hands together, showing the serpent bracelets on their wrists. Lavellan looked close to tears of joy, and Dorian knew his unguarded watery smile must show more emotion and adoration he could even begin to describe.

His Lavellan. His husband. His bondmate.

Cullen stepped up and stood facing the crowd, a piece of string in his hands. "It is fitting that our mages carry a modified piece of old, romantic tradition for their Bonding today. Instead of being married by just a priest- their friends wish to bestow blessings and well wishes for their lives together. I have the honor of being first." Cullen carefully tied their hands together with his string. "May you be blessed with Strength for all your days together."

Dorian and Lavellan smiled as Cassandra took Cullen's place with her own bit of twine. Her eyes were slightly red and Dorian knew despite her armor and fierceness that a wedding of two friends was something her romantic heart loved to see. "I can't think of anything better than to wish you two Romance for the years you'll have together, that your love will never fade." Her string joined Cullen's and Lavellan sniffled. 

If Lavellan cried then so would Dorian and he squeezed Lavellan's hand reassuringly.

Varric followed Cassandra and tied their hands, the strings all starting to cross together. "The years have taught me, cheesy as it sounds, that there's nothing more important than Friendship- especially between two lovers. You have each other and you got us too. Don't forget it." 

"Thank you," said Lavellan earnestly.

Blackwall carefully bound their hands together, roughness in the callouses on his fingers and in his wavering voice. "Loyalty- something I know you already have to each other, and the good of Thedas." 

Vivienne stood proudly, tying a silver thread of silk around them, so thin it was barely visible. "My dears, may Dorian ever have all the particularly currant flavored wine he wishes, and Lavellan the pastries he loves too much." Lavellan's ears twitched happily as he laughed and Dorian grinned too. "For rich or for poor but oh please, for rich! May your future years and those who come after you be filled with Prosperity."

Next was Solas in formal attire, not a hair out of place as he stood with a quiet regal air about himself. "Remember your Dreams." He tied the string and continued, "Never lose track of your hopes, ambitions, love, past, and future. The gift of Dreams is infinite, as are your potentials."

Solas was almost shoved aside as Sera bounded up, triumphantly holding a garish yellow string. "I give you the gift of BEES!" 

The crowd laughed and Dorian grinned. "Sera, is that from your plaideweave pants?"

"Of course it is!" Sera tied them together and Lavellan laughed. 

"Oh come on Sera, what is it really?"

Sera rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fun! You two already have a lot of it, and I won't stand for you being boring anytime soon!"

She did a black flip back into their circle of friends and Iron Bull grinned widely in a way that filled Dorian with dread. He had a red bit of twine and took his time tying it, letting his fingers linger in a way that felt inherently sensual. "May you two be bound together in all the throes of Passion," he purred deeply. 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh," groaned Dorian as Lavellan giggled and blood rushed to his face. More laughter passed through the audience and Dorian dramatically hid his face with his free hand.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

Cole seemed dazed. He looked directly at Lavellan and then Dorian and then he delicately tied just a plain brown string around their clasped hands. Dorian glanced at the crowd and realized all those people could see Cole. It must've taken effort to not just vanish. "I'm Compassion- I don't think I know what else to be or give," he said shyly. 

"You're absolutely perfect," encouraged Lavellan with watery eyes.

Dorian prayed to every god he knew of human and elvish alike as Cole spoke, almost involuntarily. "Bright forests, winding rivers, stony mountains- cities and tall spires only seen from a distance, so much life lived but none of it the same, only The People around you were home and even then, they sometimes became fewer than before. Now you see the same, your heart aches for familiar faces from long ago and you look around and see a new home- one you can't bear to see fade, one you're so joyful to love and live with it hurts."

Lavellan was bawling. Tears streamed down his face and the look of euphoria and adoration he gave Dorian through his tears made water well up in his own eyes as well. "Oh amatus-"

"I'm so sorry," mumbled Cole.

"No- no I- I AM so happy it hurts." Lavellan wept and some in the crowd awwwwed or sniffled too. "I love you. I love my new home of family." 

Leliana followed, a warm smile on her face with her hood off. She radiated youth once again and she added another knot around them. "The bard in me blesses you with the gift of Song- that music and the power of stories and the laughter in a fellowship of friends shall always be yours." 

Finally, Josephine. She had a single gold thread and tied it around their hands, now fully bound with many crisscrosses of colors. "It goes without saying that I hope you two shall have Joy for all your days, wherever the future leads."

Mother Giselle nodded to the two of them from the side and moved up front. "And on behalf of the chantry, we witness Inquisitor Lavellan and Dorian Pavus's union in marriage- oh go for it!"

Dorian and Lavellan's hands glowed and the strings tying them together disintegrated into a bright flash of gold. Lavellan looked so perfect, so lively and blissful Dorian picked him up and kissed him, spinning him around as cheering, champagne corks popping, and music erupted all around them. 

The rest of the evening was a blur of pure happiness. Visiting guests and common servant alike had nothing but well wishes and blessings to bestow upon the couple, both formal and candid. Dorian remembered laughing and holding Lavellan's hand as Sera and Iron Bull danced in the most ridiculous ways possible, Leliana and Josephine sang together after a couple goblets of wine, Varric tried to teach Cole how to dance, and everyone was merry.

Lavellan was especially entranced by their wedding cake- a tiered affair with a soft coat of frosting and iced detailed lattices, leaves, and flowers. His eyes were wide as he made the first cut into the white cake and he gazed at the marbled lemon and berry inside. Lavellan took a bite immediately from the slice and lost any semblance of ceremony- eating his cake and refusing to cut any more pieces until he was done.

"Do I get any?" teased Dorian, his thigh comfortably pressed against Lavellan's as he watched the elf moan almost sexually as he licked frosting off his fork.

"You do get some- every night we like."

Dorian rolled his eyes with a playful huff and served himself a slice of the cake, grateful there was still any left as people indulged in alcoholic fruit punch, meats and cheeses, fruit platters, mini sandwiches, and an array of sweets surrounding their cake. He had to admit- the sweet frosting and fresh berries were delightful. 

"We should dance some more, amatus."

Lavellan scraped the last of the icing off both their plates and nodded. "Yes! You lead?"

"Anything for you." Dorian took Lavellan's hand and held his waist. The sun was setting and the lanterns in the courtyard were lit. Skyhold's mountain air was scented with rain and pine trees, an air that encouraged deep breaths and eyes to look to the sky. 

The musicians still played dancing tunes, some fast and some slow. Lavellan let Dorian gently guide him around as sweet violins echoed in the dusky light. Dorian smiled and kissed him, uncaring of any passerby. The courtyard was full but it only felt like the two of them, pressed together in the other's arms and soon not even dancing, tongues brushing against each other and hands gripping tighter. 

"Ahem." Josephine approached them with a slightly tipsy grin on her face. "I- oh I don't like to interrupt-"

"Don't worry, I have all night with him," said Lavellan.

"-but it seems our friends have elected me to ask you both if you'd like to join a game of Wicked Grace? I told them no of course, that it's your wedding night, but Varric and Iron Bull and honestly all of them-"

"Yes!" blurted out Lavellan.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. Their Bonding was far from traditional, but he didn't expect Lavellan to want to play cards. "Yes?"

"I- I mean," Lavellan stammered. "Don't humans normally have parties like that around weddings? But not quite? All men or all women?"

Josephine perked up. "Oh yes! Bachelor parties! They're usually the night before the wedding- very rowdy and fun."

Dorian's mind whirled. He was smirking before he could stop himself, and Maker knew he loved their companions as much as Lavellan did. To hell with tradition. "Oh, why not! A bachelor type party with our circle? I don't know if I can think of a more memorable end to a wedding than seeing Cullen slowly strip his clothing off." 

Lavellan giggled and Josephine full out laughed, hair coming free from her bun as she blushed without restraint. "Once all these Orlesians leave, Wicked Grace it is!"

Wicked Grace was a backdrop of Solas and Josephine dueling for the most coin as the inquisition exchanged stories, laughs, memories, and a feeling so pure it ached at the mere thought it'd ever end. Solas almost seemed to be winning by pure spite over the teasing that he was up past his bedtime, and Josephine delighted in watching Cassandra and Cullen take off the armor they'd deliberately wore layers upon layers of. 

Not that they were the only ones to lose. Lavellan proved to be a poor card player when giddy and absorbed in Sera and Varric's banter. Dorian carefully hung Lavellan's fancy tunic over his chair as a couple people wolf whistled. "Now now," said Dorian "The rest is supposed to be for me to take off!"

Sera snorted. "Tell your husband to fold if it's a low ranking two-pair then!"

"I vote we gang up on Leliana," mused Iron Bull aloud. "Josephine is clearly invincible, but Leliana hasn't had her underthings pinned to a wall for awhile."

"Hey!" protested Leliana. "I never said they were MY smallclothes! Just someone's at the chantry!"

Varric eyed the group with a coy smile. "Sparkler's my target- he'll be too distracted by the Inquisitor to bet properly."

Solas regarded Iron Bull thoughtfully as Josephine shuffled. "Why do you enjoy strip poker if you're always shirtless to begin with?"

Iron Bull chuckled. "Higher stakes for me- makes it more thrilling."

The night stretched on until past midnight, when Dorian and Lavellan ran upstairs to their bedroom, giggling like schoolchildren. Lavellan barely had anything on and Dorian wasn't in much more than his short cape, neither bothering to put their clothes back on and instead setting their piles on the couch. 

"I love you," said Lavellan breathlessly.

Dorian kissed Lavellan hard and held his waist, angling his head to kiss deeper and groaning at their body heat. Lavellan deftly untied Dorian's cape and it fell to the floor, pushed aside as they enjoyed the other. Dorian panted and kissed Lavellan's neck, his face flushed. "I love you too, amatus. My husband."

Lavellan put his hands on Dorian's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "My amatus. My Bondmate."

Dorian guided Lavellan back towards their bed, settling on it and snapping his fingers so the fireplace lighted and cast a soft light into the room. "Lay down with me?"

Lavellan nestled into their blankets and pillows and kissed Dorian, lips soft and movements languid as the realization that they really did have all night sunk in. "I love you so much. I- I know this happened in such a bizarre way, and you didn't even KNOW about our Bonding until after all of Skyhold and then hahaha, then we played Wicked Grace-"

"Lavellan." Dorian kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't want us to be together any other way. You're important. Your culture is important. Our friends are important. It's perfect." 

Every day, every night, Dorian would get to hold him like this. His heart swelled, and Lavellan had even more adventurous thoughts in his head. Lavellan pecked Dorian's lips sweetly, his golden amber eyes enticing. "Why don't you show me that dance with all the silk scarves?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are having as much fun as I am! 
> 
> My tumblr is stressbakingelf.tumblr.com


End file.
